


Day 0

by Cerfblanc



Series: Coda (5 Days With My Middle-aged Brother) [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Calming atmosphere, Confessions, Fluff, Gentleness, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerfblanc/pseuds/Cerfblanc
Summary: Sam is back from Portugal after three months, and has a five day break — Nathan offers him a place to stay for those five days, and he intends on making them memorable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first time in ages that I've written something in the third-person perspective, and I decided to make a new little series in order to write that way. (there will only be five parts to this series)
> 
> Hope you enjoy the first! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thanks ^_^

"Stupid water."

Nathan had never been one to take a liking to something so original and timeless such as tea, but when he did, he knew he was leaving his little character for a while. When he felt the sudden, unpredictable urge to taste tea he knew it was time to stop and sit away somewhere and close his eyes — to be glad that everything was back to normal.

_Normal._

Nathan knew his older brother would be knocking on his door any time soon.

To Nathan's expectations, Sam had started working with Victor not long after the events of their spiralling, somewhat emotional, and hopefully what was going to be the  _last_ 'adventure'. They had both went to Portugal apparently, and had now arrived back home at nine o'clock at night.

Elena had decided to take some extra time out for her work, meaning she had briefly left the house for a couple of days or so. Nathan had gotten a few texts from her, little ones just to say the little things. He felt somewhat distant from his wife now that Sam had been plunged back into his reality. Sometimes Nathan wondered whether he was getting too distracted by his brother, even though he hardly saw him — he was usually away a lot, only giving the occasional text to ask about his little brother, asking if everything was alright — Sam never mentioned about how he _himself_ was doing. Nathan knew his brother was like that. Always putting the youngest before the eldest. It was in Sam's nature to do that.

Nathan pursed his lips at the small burn that ran over the joint of his thumb.

He swore as he put the kettle back down, making a mental note to not put so much water into it before boiling next time. He ran the burn under the sink tap, testing the water until it fell into a numb, cool temperature.

The corner of his mouth quirked as his thoughts wandered back his older brother.

With Elena's absence, Nathan had taken the opportunity to give his sibling a place to stay before he headed off again with Victor, or wherever else he was planning to run off to. He figured Sam would be fine with the couch; Nate was sure Sam would prefer to sleep by himself rather than beside someone else. Well, he assumed that he would prefer it — Nathan remembered when they were both children.

He was _always_ the one that liked to know there was another body close beside him. He cherished that feeling. He had it with Elena for some time; the marriage was somewhat confusing, but it was well put together, Nathan knew that. The trust was all there, bigger and stronger than before, especially after the last trip everyone decided to take. He recalled Sam saying that he thought of Avery's treasure as a _childhood_ _dream_ — despite the lies, faith and death that were dragged along through it. In some way, to Nathan it felt like a test to end his adventuring days for good. The last was like a coda to finish everything off.

Nathan felt his mind wake from its thought when he heard a blunt knock on the front door. He couldn't help but smile, knowing who was standing behind it, probably tired as hell and was probably trying to keep up his relaxed, carefree character just for his little brother. Nathan's thoughts ran off as he made his way down the short hallway.

_How long was Sam gone for anyway? A month? No, it was more than that, definitely more than two months. Three perhaps?_

_Time can wait_ , Nathan added as he shook away the mental debate, opening the door to find his older brother stood with a duffle bag slung across one of his shoulders. He pulled a soft smile.

" _Sam_ ," The name slipped past Nate's lips like water escaping through a crevice, and within seconds he found two familiar arms swaddle round his back. Nathan could feel the homely warmth emit from his brother when he embraced him, everything about Sam came rushing back to him in uncontrollable waves of deeply-missed nostalgia. Nate didn't want to let go of the moment, and this was not even the beginning of the few days they were going to be spending together.

"It's good to see you again little brother," Nathan heard Sam grunt out his sentence, and he didn't realise until then that he wasn't _just_ hugging his sibling, "You're squeezing the life outa me."

Nathan let out a warm chuckle as he forced himself to pull back. He met his brother's hazel eyes, and he smiled, "Sorry, Sam — I'm just…really glad you're… _here_."

The younger could hardly believe that Sam was stood in front of him. However, he was aware of everything else that surrounded him; he could feel the cool night air that continuously circulated around them, with the help of a gentle breeze. He could feel the porch light glow over their heads, silent little moths fluttering here and there, and there was the occasional car that passed through the quietly lit street.

_Was this what 'normal' felt like?_

The words pondered in Nathan's mind.

"…something on your mind?" Sam's voice was tender, and the tiredness was seeming to help it grow even softer. The older man moved past the other, inviting himself in to his little brother's home, already knowing where everything was placed and settled. Sam had been here more than a few times, and he had gotten used to the household quite quickly.

Nathan pondered backwards as he slowly shut the door, frowning to himself as something washed over him. Maybe it was all too much to take in, "What? No, no no, I'm fine…but…how are you? I mean…how was Portugal?"

Sam glanced over his shoulder, giving a small hum of thought, "Y'know, the usual."

 

* * *

 

Sam gave his little brother limited information regarding his trip with Victor to Portugal, and Nathan could tell his older brother was exhausted, but he did not mention it. He didn't want the night to end so quickly, even though this was only the first.

_Yet time somehow felt restricted._

"How's things been going with your girl?" Sam said, whilst taking off his denim jacket, sitting himself down on one of the lounge sofas, opposite Nathan.

The question caught the younger off guard.

"M-My what?" He answered back, trying to grasp on to the fact that his brother _was_ here and talking to him. Sam raised an eyebrow, giving a half-smile. When Nathan got the answer, he gave a brief nod.

"Oh, Elena? Yeah, she's well. She's been doing a lot of work this month."

Sam hummed, "So she said."

"What?"

"She… _texted_ me, Nathan." He replied slowly. He would have thought Nate was up to date with what his wife was saying to her brother-in-law.

"R-Right."

There was an awkward sort of silence then, Nathan couldn't describe it to himself. It felt as if not much was being given to it in order to keep them both talking. Maybe they didn't need to talk? Maybe they already talked too much three months back?

Nate met his brother's gaze — oh, he knew that gaze fairly well. It was those stupid eyes of his, they had this manipulative sense to them. Years back when Sam was dating Nathan tended to watch how he used to flirt and how he got women wrapped round him.

Why was Sam using that little trick on _him_?

"You alright?" Sam spoke, and the silence shattered like glass in Nathan's ears.

He wished he hadn't responded as quickly as he did, it made everything even more awkward, "What? Yeah, I-I'm fine, I should be asking _you_ that — you just got off a damn plane. Are _you_ alright?"

Sam let out a small laugh as he stretched both his arms, yawning before he spoke in a rather husky voice, "Yeah. I'm good. Just a little tired."

"I'm assuming that's an understatement." Nathan had evidence now, and Sam could see right through him and what he was thinking. He laughed again.

" _Hey_ — if I was that tired I would have already told you to shut up and give me a place to crash."

"Touché."

The silence came back once more, except this time it felt nice, and wasn't dreaded. It felt more welcoming, more familiar and more nostalgic. The old warmth Nathan longed for was finally beginning to bloom in the dark.

Sam smiled at him, genuine in that moment, his tone soft as he spoke again, "How are you these days, little brother?"

Nathan swallowed the dryness in his throat, and gave an awkward shrug, feeling the sweet, sickly embarrassment fill inside him when he responded, "I missed you. A lot."

 

 

 


End file.
